A beautiful illusion
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: a one-shot story that takes place a year after the players officially escape from the game. She may have escaped from the game, but a certain spark was missing from her life, a certain spark that came in the form of Rundel Haus Code. Rundel Haus Code x Isuzu.


A beautiful illusion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note: I always found some pairings in log horizon really cute, especially pairings like Raynesia x Krustry or Rundel haus Code x Isuzu. But then the question popped out, since Raynesia and Rundel haus are both people of the land, doesn't that mean that it's a relationship with a fictional character. So this short story is basically a spin off that idea. The series doesn't even give hints on how they got trapped in the game in the first place, so I'm just gonna be really vague in this story about it, so please don't fault me about this lol.

"In the year 2025, the global-scale phenomena, the "Elder Tale crisis" occurred, causing massive impact to the society, with millions of people worldwide suddenly finding themselves trapped inside the game. Finally after 3 years, the efforts of scientists and researchers worldwide were able to find the solution to the problem…"The newsfeed was abruptly stopped with a single click of a button.

"It's been exactly one year huh…"Isuzu casually commented.

Today marked the 1 year anniversary of the end of the "Elder Tale crisis", the crisis which had plunged the world into disbelief and grief. When players finally came back to reality, families were finally reunited with their loved ones, and it was celebrated worldwide. The global effort took many steps into ushering the affected players back into reality, physical tests, therapy, and financial assistance and even found jobs for them; even a few special schools were set up worldwide to help students who were affected by the global crisis.

Isuzu was quickly able to adjust back into the real world, and after a few therapy sessions she was allowed to join the special school set up for affected students. She even took up private guitar lessons in her free time. While she lost most of her old friends, she made plenty of new ones at school, friends that she had fought beside with in Elder Tale. However, there was a certain dog that she missed in her life, a dog that meant the world to her, Rundel Haus Code. In the game, time progressed at a much faster rate than the outside world, and during her time in the game, she had fallen in love with an NPC. Rundel Haus was so life like, his emotions so human, that she almost completely forgot the fact that he was nothing more than a program. And eventually, she got married to him. Sometimes, she even dreamt of him, of the beautiful memories they made together, it was all too beautiful, and way too real.

"Isuzu-chan, can you help me collect the mail?!" a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom…"Grudgingly she left the comfort of the sofa, and proceeded to collect the mail. Upon collecting the mail from the mail box, she casually looked sieved through the pile of letters. Amongst the pile of letters was one addressed to her. Placing the rest of the letters on the dining table, she proceeded back to her room and carefully examined the letter.

The letter was from the government agency assigned to handle the Elder tale crisis. The agency helped to usher back the victims of the crisis back into society, and also were charged with the handling of the Game's database. With the entirety of the Game's details in their hands, the agency was able to identify players like Kei Shirogane(Shiroe's real name), who was labelled as one of the "top players" of the game. Kei was hired by the agency to give advice on certain members, as well as to provide a better recount of the incident.

Opening the letter, she noticed that it was addressed from Shiroe-san, hastily , she quickly unfolded the rest of the letter. The letter was as the following:

Dear Isuzu-chan,

While searching through the database, I managed to recover a letter from Rundel Haus Code. While it may be slightly against the policy of the agency, I believe that you have every right to see this letter.

The letter was the following:

To the love of my life,

It's been finally 10 years since we got married, and I can't help but tell myself every night how fortunate I am to have married a wonderful lady like you. It took me awhile to understand at first, but I eventually came to understand about how my world is nothing more than a "virtual world" to you. And that, when you eventually return to real world you came from, I wouldn't be able to accompany you.

But, even if I'm nothing more than a fanciful illusion to you, to me you are my reality Isuzu. You who are the light of my life, and fire of my heart, I will cherish every moment and memory I have with you. While I know that it is very selfish of me, a part of me wishes that you will never leave this world, and that I will be able to live happily ever after with you, just like those fairy tales you mentioned to me about.

When I first came to realize about the truth of this world, about how the adventurers were all so advanced compared to my kind, I was in truth rather devastated. I cursed at the heavens and the earth, about how unfair this situation is, about how messed up it is.

Maybe, just maybe, in a parallel universe, we are together…

Isuzu's hand tightened slightly and tears started to roll down her eyes.

"I love you rudy…"

Note : Rundel Haus, wrote the letter a few days before their tenth anniversary, the game however was ended before their tenth anniversary, hence Isuzu was never able to receive the letter.

Thanks for reading, please review, it'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
